Posesión
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Un mal que se hace más grande y más poderoso


**POSESIÓN**

-¿Quién es ése joven tan extraño?- Preguntó el hombre de gabardina marrón al vigilante que guardaba la entrada a la Universidad.

Al que señalara era un estudiante de 18 años de aspecto extravagante: cabello largo rubio desaliñado, recogido en una coleta que estaba anudada descuidadamente con una liga; envuelto en una pesada chamarra que tenía aspecto arrugado, lo mismo que sus pantalones. Sus rasgos, cubiertos por una bufanda que hacía juego con los anteojos redondos que ocultaban sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-Aquel es Franz Oehler.- Respondió el interrogado. –Estudia en el edificio del fondo donde tienen encerrados a los insectos.

El cuestionador lo miró con atención agradeciendo a quien le respondiera con un asentimiento discreto, llevándose las manos enguantadas a la boca y maldiciendo el frío de invierno acentuado por las corrientes de aire que descendían de las faldas de los Alpes en aquel mes de enero; iniciando su camino detrás del joven casi repasando las huellas que dejara el primero en la fina pátina de nieve que ya había cubierto el suelo de Salzburgo aquella mañana.

Mientras Franz apuraba el paso, pudo notar, en el reflejo de una ventana en su camino, que le venían siguiendo, lo que lo hizo virar hacia la derecha de manera rápida; el aparente cazador apuró el paso para detenerse abruptamente al encontrar un local de la misma universidad donde se reunían varios estudiantes para comprar un café que les atenuara el frío que se sentía a ésa hora de la mañana. Torciendo la boca con disgusto, el hombre de abrigo marrón se acercó esperando encontrar a quien hubiera seguido, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sería una tarea sencilla. Maldijo, luego de unos minutos cuando descubrió que la tarea difícil se había convertido en algo imposible; rindiéndose finalmente, decidió dar media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar y esperar a re-encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Regresando por donde había venido, dio vuelta de nueva cuenta en la misma esquina de hacía unos minutos para chocar distraídamente con alguien.

-¡Disculpe usted, por favor!- Dijo el hombre al ver que la nieve se tornaba café antes de derretirse ante la irrupción del líquido que se derramaba de un vaso que había caído ahí mismo. -¡Permítame compensarle!- Continuó excusándose mientras se rehacía, sacudiéndose algo de nieve y encontrarse de frente con el mismo joven que habría estado siguiendo minutos antes, el cual lo observaba fijamente detrás de aquellos espejuelos redondos y la bufanda negra que cubría su rostro.

-No es necesario.- Dijo finalmente Oehler. –Éste vaso era para usted.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó extrañado el hombre.

-Observé que venía usted detrás de mí y pensé: "¡Franz, parece que tendrás visitas el día de hoy, intenta ser amable!" Lamento que esto haya ocurrido ¿señor…?

-¡Leisser!- Respondió el aludido. –Hanz Leisser.

-Bien, ahora que hemos pasado del momento necesario para el protocolo, porque asumo que si me seguía sabe cómo me llamo, podemos brincar directamente al asunto que lo trajo hasta aquí, Señor Leisser.- Dijo concisamente el joven, quien observó a Hanz de forma fija.

Enfrentado a aquella mirada penetrante y, extrañamente perturbadora, Hanz guardó silencio unos momentos antes de responder, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Bien, sí.- Dijo al cabo de aquellos instantes. –En realidad soy un reportero que desea conocer su trabajo sobre insectos.- Dijo extrayendo de su abrigo una identificación que lo acreditaba como prensa. –Es para la sección de Cultura del diario.- Tomando con sus manos el documento, Franz lo revisó sólo unos momentos para regresarla luego de un rato.

-Disculpará usted mis modales, señor Leisser.-Dijo el joven retomando su camino. –Es muy extraño que alguien se interese en mi trabajo, y tanto más en mí, no soy precisamente lo que se le llamaría una persona "popular".- Hanz caminó al lado del joven siguiendo sus pasos. -¿Quién lo guió hasta mí?- Debajo de los lentes, Franz notó como el hombre de abrigo desviaba su mirada donde estaban un grupo de chicas que conversaban casualmente, las cuáles, guardaron silencio mientras los hombres pasaban e intentaban pasar desapercibidas.

-¡No, no se preocupe, por favor, señor Oehler!- Disculpó el hombre. –En realidad nadie me guió hacia usted como tal, únicamente la oficina de inscripciones donde pude preguntar sobre el investigador del área de entomología más dedicado de la Universidad.

-¡Caramba!- Dijo Franz exclamando. –Me siento verdaderamente halagado.- Deteniéndose ante otro edificio, Franz le pidió que pasara.

Hanz sintió repugnancia cuando la puerta se abrió y sentir que un olor nauseabundo aguijoneaba a su olfato. Franz se retiró la bufanda y prendió la luz eléctrica que era de intensidad intermedia.

-Pues hemos llegado al laboratorio de Entomología, Señor Leisser. Como podrá ver, no es un sitio muy agradable, espero que pueda encontrar usted material interesante para sus lectores. Permítame revisar a los animales, mientras tanto póngase usted cómodo, puede iniciar con su interro…- Sonriendo perversamente, Franz guardó silencio para corregirse. –¡Quise decir, con su entrevista!

Poniéndose una bata, el joven tomó algunos objetos para aproximarse a unos botes de cristal que abrió con cuidado. En su interior podían observarse como volaron varios insectos de gran tamaño.

-Como podrá ver, en realidad no hay mucho qué decir o sacarle jugo, la entomología es un asunto que parece más espectacular cuando se mira por televisión.- Hanz se aproximó para observar al muchacho tapar cuidadosamente el frasco y depositarlo en una mesa con otros especímenes.

-Estoy seguro que podremos encontrar algo interesante, señor Oehler.- Dijo el hombre aproximándose a revisar el contenido de los frascos conteniendo sus náuseas ante el olor.

-Oh, no aquí, se lo aseguro.-Dijo Franz. La luz lechosa del día nublado que se colaba por las ventanas se reflejó en sus espejuelos, mientras que dibujaba una sonrisa amplia. –Pero, puedo decirle, que podría darle material fuera de lo rutinario si usted quisiera fuera del Campus de la Universidad.

El entrevistador se puso de pie para observar a Franz. -¿Qué quiere usted decir?

-Las normas de una universidad a veces no permiten que se pueda desarrollar todo lo que un estudiante como yo desearía, sin embargo, mi propio laboratorio es un lugar ajeno a ésas restricciones…- Sonriendo continuó. –El mundo de los insectos puede ser perturbadoramente bello, señor Leisser, me siento verdaderamente emocionado de saber que por su medio podría compartir ésta experiencia con más personas.- Hanz observó directamente la mirada ansiosa del joven que se pudo notar a través de los espejuelos. -¿Qué me dice?

-Deme su dirección y dígame la hora en que lo encuentro.

Aplaudiendo con alegría, Franz respondió.

-¿Tiene con qué apuntar?

Hanz se detuvo frente al edificio de fachada rojiza que llevaba el número en la calle indicada por el joven de la Universidad para la entrevista acordada unas horas antes. Observó el farol encendido en la entrada de los departamentos y la puerta de cristal entrecerrada. No se encontraba en el mejor de los barrios de la ciudad. Se acercó hasta los timbres para buscar el número del departamento, pero encontró la pastilla de los mismos totalmente inútil. Sin más, miró hacia la puerta y observó que podía entrar directamente. Mirando a ambos lados de la calle, respiró y entró con decisión.

El edificio era aún más oscuro en su interior al no contar con ventanas en los pasillos que pudieran beneficiarse del exterior, además, ya había anochecido a ésa hora del día debido a la estación del año en que se encontraban. Subió por unas viejas escaleras de piedra y notó que el edificio parecía abandonado, algo que no escapó a su atención: un lugar cómo estos que en un barrio bajo estaría usualmente plagado de vagabundos, y en éste, parecía no haber ni una sola alma. Llegó hasta una puerta amarilla de madera despostillada y llamó. Unos momentos después, se escucharon los pasos rápidos de alguien desde el interior, pudo reconocer que correspondían exactamente a la forma de caminar del estudiante. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, detrás de ella se asomó el rostro del desaliñado joven que viera en la mañana, con ésa misma mirada que le ponía tan nervioso.

-¡Pase, pase, por favor!- Invitó el hombre. -¡No sabe con cuánta emoción lo esperaba!

Al entrar, notó que el mismo olor nauseabundo que le molestara horas antes en la Universidad se percibía aquí, sin embargo, en éste lugar parecía ser un poco más acentuado, tanto, que incluso se detuvo un momento soportando las ganas de devolver el estómago.

-¿Porqué huele así?- Preguntó el hombre sin poder ocultar su disgusto.

-¡Ah!- Dijo Franz mientras cerraba la puerta. -¿Comenzamos tan pronto la entrevista? ¡Creo que no soy el único ansioso aquí! ¡Venga por favor!- Respondió caminando hacia el interior de la vivienda, la cual parecía muy pulcra a simple vista. Ingresando a una de las habitaciones, Hanz caminó con duda hasta aquel sitio.

-Señor Oehler, no quiero ser una molestia.-Dijo sintiendo una especie de mezcla entre alarma y arrepentimiento por encontrarse ahí mismo en ésos momentos. La sensación se acentuó al adentrarse por la misma habitación por la que hubiera desaparecido momentos antes Franz. –He pensado que si sus experimentos no son sancionados por la Universidad quizá usted pudiera tener algún problema con…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas violentamente al recibir un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo desmayar y perder el sentido.

Una terrible jaqueca fue lo que Hanz sintió mientras despertaba. Se encontraba sentado en una silla, intentó levantarse pero sintió que sus piernas no le respondían y cayó de bruces.

-¿Ya despertó, Señor Leisser?- Escuchó la voz del joven que le recibiera hacía no sabía cuánto tiempo antes. –Muy bien, ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

-¿Qué me ha hecho?- Preguntó Hanz enojado, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondía. -¿Porqué hace esto?

-¿Sabe?- Respondió Franz acercándose al hombre sonriendo mientras lo volvía con sus manos firmes hacia él. -¡Me gusta que podamos escuchar éstas preguntas ahora en su entrevista, Señor Leisser!- Con facilidad pasmosa, el joven levantó en vilo, como si de un pedazo de madera se tratara al hombre con sus dos manos y lo sentó nuevamente en la silla, la cual movió también con fuerza extraordinaria acercándolo hasta donde, pudo observar, habían algunos bultos extraños en la pared. El olor era terrible para soportar, y combinado con el temor y la sorpresa de aquellos eventos, hicieron imposible para el asombrado reportero retener lo que guardaba en su estómago. -¡Ah, mire lo que ha hecho! ¡Es una vergüenza! Pero no se preocupe, ambos sabemos que no somos precisamente unas lumbreras en eso de los modales ¿no es así?- Caminando con soltura, el hombre movió la bombilla un poco para iluminar la habitación.

Con repugnancia, el reportero observó como el suelo y las paredes de la habitación entera estaban cubiertas de mariposas naranjas y manchadas que volaron acercándose a la luz, mientras que un sinfín de capullos y larvas de color verdáceo se agitaban una encima de las otras, creando un montículo grotesco que ofrecían un espectáculo repugnante. Un olor pútrido se desprendía de aquel lugar.

-¡Éstas son mis hermosas Fabricius!- Dijo el hombre abriendo los brazos mirándolas con alegría. -¡Observe su belleza y su hermosa singularidad!- Mirando de vuelta al hombre tras su arranque de entusiasmo, Franz prosiguió. –Soy un hombre de ciencia, señor Leisser, pero también soy un hombre profundamente sentimental y religioso.- Continuó mientras desprendía con frialdad algunos capullos de las paredes que se despegaron mostrando hebras viscosas al ser arrancadas. Caminando con lentitud, Franz se aproximó al hombre mientras llevaba uno de esos objetos a su boca y lo mordía emitiendo un sonido crujiente que le revolvió más el estómago. –Soy un hombre que sufre, pues se enfrenta a la terrible encrucijada de tener que sacrificar mucho de lo que ama para poder cumplir su misión en la vida ¿lo sabe?- Acercándose al hombre, que notó por _enésima_ ocasión que no podía mover sus piernas ni sus brazos, se agachó para tomar su rostro con firmeza entre sus delgadas manos y hacerlo que lo mirara directamente para cuestionarlo. -¿No cree que es un prodigio poder saber a qué hemos venido a ésta vida, señor Leisser? –Entre sus dientes podían observarse los restos del repugnante y verdoso bocadillo. –Disculpe que no lo invite a comer, pero no sé si a usted le apetezcan unas pupas de Fabricius.- El reportero volvió a vomitar con terror, provocando que Oehler se moviera con rapidez para evitar ser salpicado.

-¡Déjeme ir!- Suplicó el hombre finalmente, con cara demacrada, labios rojizos enmarcados por vómito y saliva que pendían de su rostro como hilos de seda.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Y no darle su historia extraordinaria?- Preguntó a su vez nuevamente Franz. –Es interesante lo que se puede hoy conocer con un nombre, señor Leisser, como su perfil de investigador en el diario que mencionó y su ausencia en la sección cultural, para encontrarlo, asombrosamente, en la sección de la nota roja.- Sonrió agregando. -¡Debe estar viviendo en la miseria! ¡En una ciudad tan tranquila como la nuestra en donde no ocurre nunca nada uno debe de buscar la noticia con más ahínco ¿no es así? –Caminando con suavidad, el joven prosiguió. -¡Ah! ¡Pero usted descubrió algo en ésa investigación! Y se dio cuenta que, entre los humanos, los asuntos naturales pueden convertirse en sensacionalismo y demás. ¿Gente que ha desaparecido de aquí y allá? Extranjeros que visitaron Salzburgo y que jamás se fueron, un barrio bajo que se quedó de pronto sin vagos… En realidad siempre parece ser que no hay quien pueda desaparecer tanto como para que alguien lo olvide ¿no? – Deteniéndose ante el cúmulo de insectos pululantes y desechos orgánicos en aquel cuarto, el joven rubio prosiguió. -¿Sabe porque a casi nadie le gustan éstas mariposas, señor Leisser? Porque son únicas en casi todo su género: Son carnívoras.- Se sonrió. –Como podrá comprender al observar la elegancia de mi vivienda, me resulta difícil criar a una cantidad tan enorme de insectos para mis investigaciones, pero siempre hay forma de arreglar las cosas.- Agachándose introdujo su mano entre toda aquella porquería, Franz mostró, jalando hacia afuera, lo que parecía ser el putrefacto brazo de una mano en rigor mortis que estaba casi blanqueada por las larvas de mariposa que la cubrían. – ¡Felicidades! ¡Usted me descubrió!- Agregó Oehler con una sonrisa, soltando aquella mano que se hundió en aquella maraña de muerte y vida. Levantándose, se aproximó hasta él. –Y en su descubrimiento justificó su destino y el mío.- Dijo mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo de su bata, extrayéndola violentamente hasta la del su prisionero y hundiendo un cuchillo que la atravesó por el canto a través de la palma, alcanzando a cortar parte de la piel de la pierna. Leisser gritó con dolor y horror. Salpicado de sangre, Oehler movió el cuchillo de un lado al otro mientras que con su fuerza sobrehumana, arrancaba tres dedos de la mano de aquel hombre para lanzarlos a un metro de distancia del bulto de larvas y desperdicios. El hombre gritaba de dolor sin tomar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras que sus dedos, repartidos ahora en el suelo, comenzaban a ser invadidos por cientos de larvas. –Creo que no encuentran mal su sabor del todo, señor Leisser.- Dijo el joven sonriendo. -¡Qué bueno!

Levantándose y caminando hasta el marco de la ventana, Franz miró la luna en el cénit descubriendo la hora de la noche. Con frialdad serena, el joven se dirigió hacia una puerta en la pared de la habitación. Miró al hombre que lloraba de dolor y terror.

-Como le dije, soy un hombre de fe, y sé que usted está aquí no para descubrir lo que he hecho, sino como un regalo de mi dios que está por buscarme.- Abrió la puerta que era de un armario, y de él extrajo el cuerpo inerte de una de las chicas del grupo de la mañana, que apoyó sobre sus hombros. –La dulce Ute creyó ayudar a su novio señalándome a mí, sin saber que los destinos de sus vidas amorosas llevaban a un camino final: como mariposas que vuelan a la luz de una llama que termina por quemarlas. – Tiró el cadáver frente del prisionero, que lloró incrédulo ante la escena: observó como los ojos de la mujer que él alguna vez amara, parecían mirarle vacíos y sin brillo con una mueca de terror patente que no la abandonó ni aún después de su muerte. Espesas gotas de sangre hicieron un viscoso charco bajo su espalda, traspasada por el garfio que la hubiera mantenido suspendida en la pared del armario.

Tranquilamente, Franz extrajo de nueva cuenta el cuchillo de su bata para romper la falda y la blusa de aquella mujer, mientras que el hombre continuaba su imparable llanto intentando cerrar los ojos en una situación que parecía ser tan terrible como imposible de no mirar con asco, con fascinación…

-Una mujer muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas.- Dijo Franz, que tras arrancar las tiras de las prendas de vestir comenzó a clavar el cuchillo en el vientre de la mujer provocando que sangrara, al tiempo que cortó dibujando un pentagrama que encerró en un círculo. -¡Señor Hades! ¡Mi Señora Pandora!- Exclamó con un gritó mientras alzaba las manos. -¡Mi cuerpo es vuestro y mi muerte una alabanza para su gloria! ¡Dejad que Franz Oehler desaparezca para dar paso a vuestro fiel guerrero! – Y sin mayor ceremonia, Franz lanzó sus manos al blando vientre del cadáver para comenzar a jalar la piel de un lado al otro descubriendo sus entrañas. –Para trascender a veces hay que morir, señor Leisser…- Dijo el joven quitándose aquellos anteojos salpicados de sangre. –Pero morir y renacer requieren de mucha energía que sólo se obtiene _comiendo_…- Abriendo la boca Franz hundió su rostro en las entrañas de la mujer que no cambió su gesto de terror a pesar de ser sacudida violentamente. Ya no podía sentir dolor al ser desgarrada por los dientes de aquel hombre enloquecido.

El sonido de la carne arrancándose, de las vísceras reventando, de un comensal deglutiendo fueron demasiado para Hanz Leisser que, creyó, parecía volverse loco cuando observó que aquel joven, tras limpiarse la sangre con un movimiento rápido de su rostro parecía llevarse las manos al estómago con dolor para ponerse de pie con espasmos que fueron acompañados por la irrupción violenta de una luz (¿o era otra cosa?) que, extrañamente, era de color. El hombre cayó al suelo sobre sus brazos y, respirando violentamente, miró hacia el investigador que no podía acertar más que a mirar, una vez más sin poder hacer nada más, lo que acontecía delante suyo. Un vómito sanguinolento escapó de la boca de Franz, al que siguió un grito. Estiró su brazo en un gesto dramático, con una fuerza que rayaba en la furia, enmarcado con un gesto que parecía proyectar un ilimitado odio. Finalmente, tras esos breves momentos, cayó inerte.

Un terrible silencio siguió al escalofriante momento. Silencio únicamente roto por los sonidos del cúmulo de larvas y mariposas que revoloteaban y pululaban en la habitación.

Hanz seguía sin poder mover sus brazos o sus piernas, aunque podía sentirlas. Se había orinado, lo sabía, de terror, de dolor. Miró a Ute, mancillada y masticada. Hanz pensó que, tal vez, podría salir de ahí arrastrándose aunque le tomase toda la noche por lo que, haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas, se lanzó hasta el suelo, cayendo violentamente con un gran golpe. Las piernas de Ute estaban frente suyo, y al fondo, el hombre que cometiera aquellas atrocidades en medio de un charco de sangre. Tragando saliva, Hanz respiró profundamente para dar la media vuelta con gran esfuerzo. Observó el marco de la puerta que estaba a dos metros de distancia. Apretando su abdomen se arrastró penosamente unos cuántos centímetros adelante, una y otra vez. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó entre uno y otros momentos, diez o veinte minutos. Tras calcular que estaba a la mitad de su camino, escuchó un ruido que heló su sangre, mientras que la habitación se pareció iluminar de aquella luz que parecía, increíblemente oscura. La poca razón que parecía quedarle en esos momentos le gritaba que sería una estupidez detener su camino para volverse a ver lo que ocurría, pero, instintivamente, su natural curiosidad lo llevó a mirar hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquella luz.

Viendo hacia atrás, Leisser pudo ver cómo donde estuviera el cuerpo de Franz hacía unos momentos antes, ahora había sólo un despojo, parecido al de los capullos que mirara invadidos de larvas que Franz le mostrara instantes antes. Al volverse, la luz negra se había "apagado" nuevamente. Totalmente invadido por el horror, Hanz se llenó de adrenalina logrando moverse poco a poco, y recuperando, parcialmente, el control de sus brazos y sus piernas. Se arrastró con mayor facilidad unos centímetros más con la intención de salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Miró una vez más atrás para asegurarse que, aquel despojo de piel vacía y abandonada siguiera ahí. Increíblemente logró sentirse tranquilo al comprobarlo, aunque la sensación de urgencia por abandonar el lugar, alimentada por su terror, por supuesto, no desapareció del todo. Arrastrándose una vez más hacia adelante, su mano se topó con un objeto extraño, que parecía viscoso y blando.

Lo que había tocado era pulsante, también frío con protuberancias por toda su superficie. Abriendo la boca en un sollozo ahogado, Hanz escuchó que, de aquella cosa que tenía enfrente, venía una voz.

-_¡Tengo hambre!- _La voz parecía la del asesino que lo atrapara momentos antes, y con ello, Hanz supo que había perdido del todo la razón. Aquel objeto se le echó encima. Lo que parecían las carnes de aquello lo aplastaron contra el suelo sacándole el poco aire que ya hiperventilaba a causa del terror. Quiso gritar cuando sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser digerido vivo poco a poco por aquella bestia: su espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas… Cuando las lonjas bofas de aquel ser cubrieron su cabeza, agradeció que la muerte hubiera llegado. Eso fue lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de que ésta cediera a la presión de las mandíbulas que la rodearon y explotara.


End file.
